1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to novel selective herbicidal active compound combinations which comprise substituted thien-3-ylsulphonylarnino(thio)carbonyltriazolin(ethi)ones and at least one compound which improves crop plant compatibility and which can be used with particularly good results for the selective control of weeds in various crops of useful plants.
2. Description of Related Art
Substituted thien-3-ylsulphonylamino(thio)carbonyltriazoline(ethi)ones are already known as effective herbicides (cf WO-A-01/05788). However, the activity of these compounds and/or their compatibility with crop plants are not entirely satisfactory under all conditions.